Unlocked
by Springtime1365
Summary: a story about before Percy and Annabeth.
1. Epilogue

Many of you know who Percy and Annabeth, brave heroes of Olympus, are. You also know their story. But this story goes before they were born. In fact, before the world was born. About 4,000 years ago. This is not their story. It's mine. Sure, Percy explained everything in great detail. How Zeus was born, how he saved his siblings, et cetera. But, what he never explained was the Titan War. Because not even Percy Jackson can truly know what happened. The world never figured it out. Sure, you may think that you understand now, but whatever you have heard, or thought, is wrong. Only I hold the key to the truth. And I am about to unlock it.

My name is Destiny. goddess of destiny and time. I control each and every beings demise. I create deaths. I create life. But, even I was not born yet. Not at the beginning of this tale.

You see, back when Gaea ruled, there was no human race. There was no joy, no happiness, no hope for the future. No balance in the earth's surface. I know you have heard the story of how Zeus defeated her. But even this is false. He was no the one who cast her into Tartarus. Someone else did. Here is how it happened.

Gaea was born of rock. And dirt. Her heart was steel. She could not love. She could not feel. When he had Kronos, she knew he would rise to be powerful and great. Because, the only thing that her heart could truly feel was hunger. Hunger to be the most powerful being in the world. And she was. For a while, that is….Until me.

And that is how my story begins.


	2. The Start

Not many people have heard of me. Few know me. But I still thrive, and make no mistake, I am still watching. And planning. Trust me. What you do now affects your destiny. I know all.

I used to be just a princess. A innocent. Loved by my people. My whole life ahead of me. And then, tragedy. When I was seven, my father and mother, King and Queen of the sirens, died mysteriously. Only recently did I find out how, and you don't have clearance yet. Sorry.

Anyway, my people forgot their royal family and died out. Only few remained and were scattered across the many clans: Mastia, Pwaniana, Gusay, and hundreds more.

I was completely and utterly alone.

I was afraid. I learned of a audition for a young bodyguard for the gods at cafe underseas. (If you ever need to eat underwater, just find Delphine Square, and it's that cafe on the right.) Sirens are natural born fighters, and as a princess, I had been trained extensively on battle techniques on land and underwater.

So, I took a chance. I traveled for days, taking the riverway. there wasnt any traffic. While traveling, I wrote in a little notebook these words: I shall be one of them.

Remember this. Because, just then, I had written part of my own destiny.

The audition was hard. There were millions of girls. Millions. The gods that were there were Zeus, Hera, and Hermes. Hermes was ten. Zeus and Hera were in their thirties. So, yes. They were young gods.

There was this legend in the world at this time. The legend was about this move so powerful, whoever could demonstrate it perfectly was destined for great things. The move was called The Bsecr. it meant speed.

Many had tried this move and died. I knew I needed to impress the gods, and that even if I died, I would be with my clan again. So, I went ahead.

Speed is one of my strong suits. I can go 199999999999.9 miles per second, which means in 20 seconds, I can cross whole entire galaxies.

So, you can imagine the look on their faces when I built up my speed. Twisting my palm upward, I did a complicated series of twists and turns in the air and finished with a perfect splits. As I jumped in the air, suddenly I felt a warm caress on my cheek. I realized it had been the sun.

Without asking questions, I ran back towards the gods and bowed. Zeus and Hermes just stared at me, and Hera frowned.

"I don't want just a strong bodyguard. I want a talented one. Can you dance? Or sing? Do you sing?"

"I sing", I replied. Sirens are fantastic singers.

"Ha!" She laughed. Just when she started to walk away, I sang out loud.

"What you want- baby I got it. What you need- you know I got it. All I'm asking is for a little respect."

Slowly she turned around and looked at me, astonished. Zeus took my hand and kissed it. Then he announced something I hadn't expected-

"My daughter is back."

The whole room erupted. Some were cheering, others were pouting. Hermes shook my hand, smiling widely at me. I was so confused my head started spinning. That was when everything went black.


End file.
